


Just You

by starchitect



Series: Let's Not Think About Tomorrow [3]
Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Azure is sleepy, F/M, Hal is a dork, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm back babeyyyy, Rain, Sleepiness, anyway I'm here to provide some hazure content, i love them, it's a desert I swear, wow this poor fandom, you're welcome no need to thank me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “You know,” she begins, eyes still closed, and sheknowsthat she has Hal’s attention. The rain patters on the window.“I’d like to meet you someday. In real life,” she continues, the smallest smile gracing her lips.“No drones, no holograms… Just you.”
Relationships: Hal/Player Character (Astral Chain)
Series: Let's Not Think About Tomorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30 am and I'm writing hazure because who needs sleep

It’s raining outside, and Azure is on the verge of falling asleep.

Things are slow today. There haven’t been any important tasks to take care of yet, so she’s content to rest on the couch while she has the chance. In the background, Hal’s drone hovers about, moving from one console to another, checking information and doing research. The quiet hum paired with the rain is like a lullaby, bringing her further and further out of consciousness, and Azure closes her eyes.

Almost immediately, her mind drifts. She thinks of Hal, the person who’s been there for her since they met, the person who’s helped her when things were hardest. It hasn’t been all that long, but Azure trusts Hal. She would easily put her life in his hands, and every day spent with him is like gold. She treasures every moment with him, like they’re valuable, priceless jewels, because that’s kind of what they are to her. Hal means everything to her. Azure...loves him.

She loves him.

She loves him so much it hurts. Words can’t even begin to describe everything she feels about him. He’s adorable, with his wavy blond hair and dorky personality, and with every passing day Azure wishes she could see everything that Hal chooses not to show. She wants to know what he likes and doesn’t like, whether or not he enjoys stargazing, what his habits are. Just...the little things. There are so many things she doesn’t know about him, and it kills her.

Azure hears the yellow drone pass by, and her half-asleep brain is unable to stop the words that roll off her tongue.

“You know,” she begins, eyes still closed, and she _knows_ that she has Hal’s attention. The rain patters on the window.

“I’d like to meet you someday. In real life,” she continues, the smallest smile gracing her lips.

“No drones, no holograms… Just you.”

When she opens her eyes, she sees Hal’s image displayed above the drone, and it’s hard to tell with his mask, but he looks caught off guard.

“Why… Why would you want to do that?” Hal asks, nervousness seeping into his tone.

“Because I like you,” Azure casually replies, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re…”

She pauses, searching for the right word. Still halfway between sleep and awareness, she doesn’t register what she’s actually saying, but she finds her next words soon enough.

“You’re amazing,” she finally says, closing her eyes once more. “I like everything about you.”

If Azure had kept her eyes open, she would have seen Hal’s face turn several shades darker. He scratches his cheek awkwardly.

“Oh, uh… Th-thanks,” he mutters. “Um… Y-you’re amazing, too.”

The brunette smiles at that. A moment of silence filled with rain passes before she yawns and turns over on the couch.

“Good night,” she hums. It’s only mid-afternoon, but she doesn’t care. “I can’t wait to meet you, Hal.”

Hal sputters, face flushing a deep red. He nods.

“Er, r-right. You— you too, Azure.”

Azure sighs contentedly. The rain seems to get louder until it’s all she can hear, and her breathing gets deep. Her entire body relaxes, and the smile never completely vanishes from her face. She doesn’t hear the hologram shutting off, or the whir of Hal’s drone hovering away. All she knows is the rain falling like a waterfall, and the way Hal tends to stutter when he’s nervous, and how it’s nothing short of endearing.

She falls asleep thinking of Hal, and she’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my hazure fics revolve around Azure pining for Hal _hard_ and wanting to know him and love him and hold him but shhshshhh it's fine


End file.
